


Alone Time

by todanceintherain



Category: The Fosters
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todanceintherain/pseuds/todanceintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Re-uploaded because it got cut off the first time**</p>
<p>Connor and Jude are boyfriends, and they're certainly public, but sometimes they need an escape from the world to just be with each other. This story is about them sneaking away from their parents to have some alone time. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic they've been daiting for a few years. Jude is in highschool and all of his siblings are away at college.  
> I'm not sure how clear I made this, but Mr. Stevens is aware of how serious Jude and Connor are. He just doesn't accept them completely. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Jude sat at the kitchen table in the Adams Foster house. He was running the plan through his mind over and over again, making sure he took into account every detail. He had almost finished mentally running through the day ahead when Stef's voice interrupted him. "Hi, love, what are you up to today?" 

"Just going to the library, mom. What about you?" he replied. It was all going to plan.

"Library? Any special reason?" 

"Yeah - I have this huge paper for AP History to work on. I'll probably be gone all day." 

"Oh.. If you're gonna be gone all day mama and I will probably go out for a lunch date and then run some errands." Stef said, smiling as she thought of her wife. They had barely had any alone time over the past few years but that had all quickly changed when Jude's siblings went off to college. Now it was just him and his mothers. Jude was pretty much always independent, so alone time was now an everyday thing, much to Stef and Lena's enjoyment. 

"Sounds good, mom. Have fun." 

"Just call me or mama if you need anything, love. I love you." Stef pressed a kiss on the top of her son's head as she happily walked up the stairs, humming to herself. 

Jude smiled. He loved his mothers, and he obeyed their rules - for the most part - but days like today were so important to him. He took out his phone and texted Connor. 

TO: Con <3  
Phase one complete :)

~ 

Connor was in the living room of the Stevens house. The home was quiet for the most part, as it usually was, it being just him and his dad after all. His father, Adam Stevens, sat on the leather sofa as he watched a hockey game, frequently screaming curses and complaints at the players as if they could hear him. Connor sat back a little and closed his eyes, thinking of his wonderful boyfriend and the day that lay ahead of him. 

He opened his eyes to the buzz of his phone. It was from Jude. 

FROM: Judicorn ❤️   
Phase one complete :)

He couldn't control his smile. Even at the  
mention of his boyfriend's name Connor couldn't contain his lovesick expression. He loved Jude. He loved him so much. 

While Jude had always been amazing since they met in the seventh grade, their time together wasn't always easy. It took awhile for them to go completely public, and even longer for Adam, Connor's dad, to come to the awkward-sort-of-accepting-but-not-really stage he was at now, but that didn't matter to Connor. He would go through the wrath of a million homophobic fathers for Jude. He would do anything for him.

"Hey dad.." Connor spoke, being careful not to interrupt some important play or moment in the game. 

It took a few minutes for Mr. Stevens to reply, keeping his eyes glued to the tv and then slowly moving them to face his son. "Yes, Connor?" he said blandly. Most of the emotion he had towards Connor had left when he found out he was gay - along with any nicknames. 

"Is it okay if I do my Christmas shopping today? I want to get it done early, and Christmas is in a couple of weeks, so.." Adam interrupted him by nodding and stretching out a hand with a crumpled up 20 dollar bill. 

"Bus money," he quickly explained and then went back to watching the game. Another thing that Adam had stopped doing at the announcement of his son's homosexuality was anything that required going out of his way to aid him - including rides. He would much rather fork up cash for a bus then spend ten minutes alone with his son - he was already gay, who knew what else he would tell him in 10 minutes. 

None of this really bothered Connor anymore. He knew if anyone didn't support his relationship then they were in the wrong, plus his mother April accepted him for he was. And it was all a million times worth it for Jude. 

He sent a reply to his boyfriend.

TO: Judicorn ❤️   
on my way babe 

~

Jude was almost done setting up the lights in the shed. His moms already left for their day together, thinking Jude was right behind them on his way to the library. He never left, though, and with Connor probably arriving soon he wouldn't dare.

He was on a mission to transform the shed into a romantic nest for the cuddling, spooning - the works. This process was nothing new to him - he and Connor made sure to get their alone time at least once a month. Everything was waiting in the cardboard box by the paints. Candles - Jude had just finished lighting. Pillows - already placed on the sofa. Radio - set to slow indie music playing softly in the background. The last step was the fairy lights he was currently hanging up above the sofa. Once he got them perfectly positioned, he let out a relieved sigh and checked his hair in the reflection of a lantern sitting on the shelf. 

He heard the familiar sound of the text tone he had programmed for Connor.

FROM: Con <3  
on my way babe 

He chuckled softy at his phone and went back to fixing his hair. Connor had always been the one to use pet names more often than Jude. Still, it made Jude blush and sent butterflies to his stomach every time. Especially words like "babe". Jude would never be able to hear that from Connor without smiling. 

He looked around the shed. Every thing was set. It was all in place, and his moms wouldn't be home for a few hours. He couldn't wait to be alone with Connor. 

While the boys weren't hiding their relationship (they certainly weren't private about it - Connor was a huge fan of PDA) things like this needed to stay secret. Adam was still uncomfortable with it all, always making uncomfortable gestures or giving harsh looks when they so much as held hands in his presence. Stef and Lena were far more accepting, but still - they kept a closed door policy instilled and made sure their son wasn't up to no good. Sometimes the couple just needed to get away from it all - the parents, the pressure, the public - and simply be in each other's presence, safe and alone. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Jude heard a knock on the shed. His heart skipped a beat at the familiar pattern - knock..knock knock knock.. knock knock - which indicated that Connor was on the other side of the door 

~ 

Connor was on his way to Jude's house. He had decided to skip the bus all together, pocketing the money with hope to get Jude an even nicer present than he would have been able to buy. Besides, the walk to the Adams Foster house was short and enjoyable - he loved being in this part of the neighborhood, mainly occupied by nice couples and big families. 

It was a bit chilly outside in the December weather, but that didn't stop Connor's cheeks from heating up as he approached the home. The familiar structure had held many memories Connor kept close to his heart over the years. Looking at the door frame, he couldn't help but recall the time last Christmas when Jude had met him under the mistletoe, and the two shared a passionate kiss before realizing the entire Adams Foster family had been awkwardly witnessing the whole thing. When he saw the green grass of the front yard he was sent back to the time they had a picnic in that spot, just the two of them. Connor began his walk to the backyard, and when he spotted the patio he was reminded of that Father's Day brunch he and Jude had shared so many years ago, when Jude's biological father, Donald, stood up for their relationship to Adam. That day was so special to Connor - Jude had been more accepting of himself since that day, and seeing Jude love the wonderful person he was made Connor amazingly happy. 

Finally, he was approaching the shed. He heard shuffling from inside, and from the window he saw Jude playing with his hair in the reflection of something on a shelf. He was so fucking adorable. 

Connor knocked the familiar pattern on the door: knock..knock knock knock..knock knock. 

Jude swung the door open, and the face he was making reminded Connor of an eager puppy. An adorable eager puppy. 

"Con." 

"Jude." 

They melted together to close the small gap between them. Their lips moved in motion with each other, slowly, crashing like waves against the other's. Jude's hands wrapped around his boyfriend's waist tightly while Connor's were resting around Jude's neck. After a few minutes like this, they broke the kiss and turned to face each other. 

"I missed this," said Connor with a smile. Jude chuckled softly in response. 

Connor walked into the room, taking in all of the decor and music, then faced his boyfriend, placing his hands back around his neck. "This is beautiful," he said.

Jude smiled as he thought of a response. "So are you." 

Both of them broke out laughing at that. When they could finally control their giggles enough to talk, Connor managed to get out "that was one of the cheesiest things I've ever heard!" 

And the two stayed like that - laughing, kissing, and always in awe of each other for hours.


End file.
